


We are shining

by Slyst



Series: Moments [18]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Kuroko goes for a ride





	We are shining

**Author's Note:**

> Switching it up a bit for Kinktober <3 Also there was a gif I saw of them that I had to write about...

Aomine loved Kuroko’s hands. They were soft and gentle in his own bigger rougher ones. Hands he had never stopped missing after Teiko and into highschool. He could kiss those hands now, kiss them as much as he wanted.

“Aomine-kun, I’m more than just hands.” Kuroko was lying on Aomine’s bed naked and flushed from their activities, not that they had gotten far, because Aomine had gotten distracted. A warm wet tongue laved over the pads of the phantom’s fingers, lips sucking them down ardently.

“Mmmmmm.” Aomine just hummed around the appendages in his mouth before pulling his mouth off with a pop. He placed a kiss to the palm of Kuroko’s hand, “Don’t be so impatient Tetsu. I’m getting there.” His slid his lips down to place a kiss to the inside of Kuroko’s wrist.

The phantom wriggled on the bed eagerly, squirming as Aomine brought his kisses further up his arm, trailing along pale skin, sucking red angry marks into the soft skin from wrist to shoulder, marking him. He knew Kuroko loved to be messed, marked, and bruised when they fucked, and something about seeing the phantom so wreck always got Aomine, arousal unfurling in his gut everytime he saw the marks he left.

“Ao- Aomine!” Kuroko gasped as Aomine latched onto a pale pink nipple sucking it harshly. He swirled his tongue around the hardened nub, relishing in the smooth skin and the way Kuroko writhed and whimpered below him. He kissed and licked his way to the phantom’s other nipple giving it the same attention, sucking it until it was red and flushed. After laving a punishingly wet lick over the nipple Aomine shifted up to kiss the phantom deeply, sucking his tongue into his mouth, swirling his own tongue around it hungrily.

Kuroko always seemed to taste like vanilla, a stark reminder of the shared kisses from Teiko years ago. What was once a heartbreaking reminder of what he’d lost held an entirely different meaning now. One that sent a swirl of warmth curling around his heart whenever he tasted it.

“Please Aomine-kun please.” He pleaded, panting into the other boy’s lips, small hands wrapping around a tanned neck, bringing their hips together.

Aomine moaned into Kuroko’s mouth as he felt their cocks press together hotly, the stickiness of their precum mixing as they rubbed their bodies together. Surprisingly catching Aomine off guard Kuroko bucked his hips up, hands grasping the other boys upper arms to flip them over. He could have stopped the phantom but really, where was the fun in that?

Before he even knew what was going on Kuroko was positioned and impaling himself on the taller boy’s cock in one smooth motion, down to the hilt.

Choking on his words Aomine nearly shouted, “Tetsu what--” He mouth was covered by Kuroko’s as he slid himself up, then back down Aomine’s hard length.

“Aomine gets _very_ distracted.” He whispered into Aomine’s lips and he continued to fuck himself on the taller boy’s cock at an agonizingly slow pace. Tanned fingers felt around where they were connected, feeling the slickness of lube there amidst the burning friction of Kuroko’s body squeezing around his own. 

A omine grasped the phantom’s face, peppering his face and mouth with more kisses  before moving to grip the smaller boy’s hips, fingers digging in harshly, how he knew Kuroko wanted it. Then  he gave himself into the feel ing of the shorter boy around him. The scorching heat of his insides fueling the flame of Aomine’s climax,  his body sucking him in over and over as he impaled himself. The pace was slow but each thrust dr ove him deep into the smaller boy on top, panting and moaning onto Aomine’s mouth with each movement.

I t wasn’t long before he could feel Kuroko’s movements become uneven and sloppy, the driving rhythm of his hips stuttering and bucking as he got closer to his climax. Aomine thrust up to meet him,  mindless with the pure sensation , the sound of skin on skin echoing in the room  only cut by the low whimpers of Kuroko and Aomine’s harsh panting.

“Tetsu come for me.” Aomine whispered into the phantom’s lips as he wrapped his fingers around his cock, giving it a firm tug. That was all it took for Kuroko to come, biting into Aomine’s neck as his movements faltered, jerking shallowly as he orgasmed.

S ticky warmth splashed onto Aomine’s abdomen and chest, trickling down his fingers where he still grasped Kuroko’s pulsing cock. It was only a few more thrust s before Aomine himself coming, spilling himself deep inside Kuroko. They were kissing again as they slowed down, lips pressing together languidly, slow, and deep, relishing in eachother. Aomine loved this part,  Kuroko’s slow grind while they were still connected as he moved his kisses down the phantom’s neck, continuing his biting and sucking trail of hickies across the pale skin of his lover.

“Is Aomine-kun hungry?” Kuroko asked but didn’t move, laying heavily on the taller boy in exhaustion.

“Hmmmm I’m only hungry for you Tetsu.” Aomine rumbled into the phantom’s neck as he nipped it lightly.

“You have me.” Kuroko said through a yawn, shifting himself off of Aomine, to flop onto the bed next to him.

“I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I help run a small discord server dedicated to all things yaoi and anime, anyone is welcome to join us at https://discord.gg/bQpkrqk


End file.
